


About Homoromantic Subtext

by clockwork_spider



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idol culture and fanservice, no doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Some scenes never made it to the final cuts of No Doubt.





	About Homoromantic Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a brief reference to homophobia.

Trailing a finger along the agent’s angular cheekbones, the terrorist leaned in, and whispered something incomprehensible in the agent’s ear. The sound of gunshot. 

“Cut! That’s too close,” sighed the exasperated director, "Momo-chan, let’s stick to the script, shall we?” 

“Nothing wrong with a lil’ fanservice, neh?” 

“A limit must be set! Fans like it when we give them small teases of your character’s relationship, but it’ll be no good if it’s too intimate. People will start assuming things about you two in real life-“ 

“Alright, got it, director-san!” Momo smiled good-naturedly, professionalism kicking in. A sideway glance at his partner showed that Yuki was smiling in that amused yet slightly reproachful manner. Momo stuck out his tongue, a little apologetically. 

“Scene 20, take 5.”

* * *

“But I want to show the world that you’re mine,” Momo explained to his partner later, as they shared dinner. 

Yuki placed rice in his mouth with the delicacy of a prince. 

“Exhibitionist,” he stated, in calm monotone. 

“You know, when you start answering in one word, I feel like you’re judging me,” Momo said, with an adorable pout. He knew it was adorable, he practiced it in the mirror. 

Yuki sighed softly. “You don’t need to show anyone, I’m already yours.” 

And that’s the story of how his partner gets everyone’s hearts. The blank-faced bastard. 

“It’s not fair, how can I resist when you say things like that in private? And there they are, policing the amount of flirting I’m allowed to have with you on screen.” 

“He has a point, you know.” The chopsticks were placed on their rest with a soft clack. Yuki patted his lips delicately with a tissue. "As idols, our image is the public property of our fans. We tease them enough just to fuel their fantasies. It would be much more difficult for them to fantasize about being our girlfriends if they know we belong to each other. Not to mention that a lot of people are very put off by same sex relationship in general.”

Momo sighed, “I hate it when you make too much sense.” 

Yuki hummed softly, and gave Momo a brief hug from behind. It wasn’t an apology. 

“I didn’t do it for fanservice.” 

“I know,” Yuki whispered to his neck, before letting go and collecting the dishes. Momo wished they could have stayed like that for longer, maybe the entire night. His wishes were rarely realistic. 

“I liked the setting,” Momo said, "We looked hot.”

“Mmm, sleeveless spandex is a good look on you.” 

“And you looked really cool as a secret agent.” 

“Well you see, Momo,” said Yuki, with a deadpan expression, “when you go to sleep, I help protect our country.” 

That got a laugh out of Momo. “Look at us, full time idols, part time boyfriends.” 

“Our contract ends by the end of the year,” Yuki said lightly. At the height of their popularity, it’d be a terrible career decision to not get it renewed. 

“Well, Yuki,” said Momo, slowly, deliberately, “I love you, but I also love our fans.” He knew his partner would be thinking the same. They’ve put too much of their lives, too much time, too much energy, to quit. 

“I’m not in a hurry,” Yuki nodded, “maybe when we retire.” Soon they’ll hit their 30s, and the newer and younger idols will take their place in the fans’ hearts. 

“Maybe we’ll save up and move to London, where we’ll get married!” Momo chimed. 

“I guess we’ll have to practice our English, then.” 

And tomorrow, they’ll still be Re:vale, full time idols, part-time boyfriends. 

And maybe that’s not so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be OOC because I actually know nothing about the characters save what I saw in the MV for No Doubt and a brief scan at their wikia. Ha... haha...


End file.
